Sweet Mathilda
by Tracy Diane Miller
Summary: Summary: In "Redfellas", Chuck jokingly called Gary "Mathilda" and Gary seemed perturbed by the nickname. Ever wonder why. There seemed to be some hidden back story behind why that nickname had hit a nerve with Gary. This very short story is my interpreta


Sweet Mathilda  
  
Summary: In "Redfellas", Chuck jokingly called Gary "Mathilda" and Gary seemed perturbed by the nickname. Ever wonder why. There seemed to be some hidden back story behind why that nickname had hit a nerve with Gary. This very short story is my interpretation of the origins of that nickname.  
  
Disclaimer: Early Edition characters belong to whoever created them. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made. Some of the dialogue that appears in this story belongs to the writer of the Early Edition episode "Redfellas."  
  
Author's Notes: Recent discussions at the Just Say Kyle: Kyle Chandler Fan Group on the topic of EE characters' nicknames and a "writing challenge" from Char and Vickie Jo inspired this story g. Warning: This story is meant to be goofy so read at your own risk. LOL.  
  
And as an aside, I still get a chuckle at seeing actress Stephanie Romanov play a Russian violinist. For those of you who are familiar with the show "Angel", Stephanie has a recurring role as dastardly lawyer Lila Morgan.  
  
Author: Tracy Diane Miller  
  
E-mail address: tdmiller82@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Sweet Mathilda  
  
Her touch was gentle, yet determined as she wrapped the bandage around his burned hand. It was, after all, the touch of the "Mournful Angel of Moscow" as she had been dubbed, a Russian concert violinist who could stir the very depths of your soul with each note that she played.  
  
He felt a sting but knew that the sensation wasn't coming from the residual effects of the burns. They gazed into each other's eyes and then...  
  
The moment was lost.  
  
Afraid and confused by these feelings, he scurried away from her returning to McGinty's. Gary shared the details of his save with Chuck and Marissa. Chuck, being Chuck, saw dollar signs with Gary's rescue of Paulina Rosanova. Perhaps the famed and grateful violinist would agree to play at McGinty's. Marissa sensed that Gary was attracted to Paulina; those vibes were so strong. But Gary denied the attraction.  
  
Unexpectedly, a gorgeous bouquet of red roses arrived for Gary. "These are for you, Mathilda." Chuck quipped as he placed the roses on the table.  
  
"I told you not to call me that." Gary said angrily to his friend.  
  
Mathilda.  
  
That nickname sent powerful surges of humiliation throughout Gary's body. He would never forget how he got that name...  
  
* * * * * *  
  
University of Chicago, 1985  
  
  
  
Gary gazed at his reflection in the full-length mirror of his dorm room and shook his head in disbelief. He said a silent prayer of thanks that his parents were far away in Hickory. If Mom could see him now, she'd think that he had "snapped" because of the pressures of college and demand that he come home for a rest. Dad would look at him with shock before bursting out with uncontrollable laughter. And no doubt that Dad would continue teasing him for many years later. Gary knew that he would never be able to live this down.  
  
Maybe he, too, could see the humor in all of this if it were happening to someone else. No,...no this was definitely no laughing matter for there he stood wearing a pale, long-sleeved blue blouse with a plaid skirt, clear pantyhose, and black pumps. On his head, he wore a shoulder length, slightly curly black wig. Pale blue eye shadow, red lipstick, and a hint of blush completed his transformation. He looked...  
  
"Ridiculous." He murmured aloud with disgust.  
  
Why had he ever allowed Chuck to talk him into pledging a fraternity he would never know. Somehow, years from now, when he was reflecting on his college days, he knew that this moment would not be fondly remembered.  
  
A few weeks ago Mom had called insisting that he come home during spring break. He really didn't want to, but he couldn't think of any excuse to get him out of the invitation. Chuck took the phone from him and told Mom that they were signed up for a "community project" and that they had obligations to fulfill. Surprisingly, Mom believed Chuck's lie. When he hung up the phone, he asked Chuck about this "community project" and Chuck informed him that they were pledging a fraternity.  
  
"Come on, Gary. It'll be fun. It'll be an experience that you'll never forget." Chuck argued.  
  
This was painfully true.  
  
One day Gary was in the student union when he witnessed an argument between a girl and her boyfriend. The abusive boyfriend yanked the girl by the arm and demanded that she leave with him. The girl was nearly in tears as she pleaded for him to let go of her arm. Gary intervened and told the guy to let go of the lady. There was a brief, yet palpable undercurrent of male bravado as the men stared at each other intensely. Their jaws were clenched with determination like those gentlemen of yore meeting at dawn with their pistols dueling over a lady's honor. After what seemed like an eternity, the guy departed but not before warning Gary that he was going to be very sorry for meddling.  
  
Murphy's Law was alive and well for that night Gary and Chuck went to the fraternity house to meet the upperclassmen whose job it was to change them from pledges to fraternity brothers. Gary couldn't believe it when he discovered that the bullying and possessive jerk from the student union, a guy named Butch, was assigned to him. He was ready to drop out from pledging until Chuck resorted to emotional blackmail. "I never pegged you as a quitter, Gary. You're more than my best friend. You're like the brother that I've always wanted. I guess that I was hoping that since we can't be brothers in blood we could at least be fraternity brothers. But if you want to quit, if you want to desert me like this, I'll understand."  
  
Ouch.  
  
With a sadistic smirk, Butch studied Gary for a moment. Then Butch told Gary that he had the perfect test to prove Gary's loyalty. Gary swallowed hard. Gary was told that for two days he'd have to do whatever Butch asked him to do. In this case, Butch wanted him to go around campus dressed up as a woman. With the exception of the other fraternity brothers and pledges who had been sworn to secrecy, he wasn't to reveal his identity to anyone.  
  
Chuck entered the dorm room and was immediately taken aback by seeing his best friend in drag. Chuck opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Not a word from you." Gary warned.  
  
"I was just going to say that you...um...you make a very sexy woman." Chuck teased trying to suppress a laugh. "And I'm glad to see that you knew to shave your legs although next time, I'd recommend waxing, too. Men go for that smooth leg look on their women."  
  
Gary flashed Chuck a dirty look. Chuck, his best friend in this entire world, was enjoying his humiliation!  
  
The next two days were excruciating for Gary. He felt the stares burning right through him as he walked on campus. There were people pointing and whispered conversations. Maybe they knew that the "she" was really a "he". And his bra kept bunching up not to mention that it was murder walking around in those heels. How do women walk in those things anyway?  
  
Chuck introduced him around campus as "Mathilda", a Fishman cousin visiting the school because "she" was thinking about attending. Gary talked very little during these introductions and Chuck explained his silence by saying that "Mathilda" was a shy girl. "Mathilda" proved very popular. Gary was shocked when guys offered to show "her" around. He received phone numbers from admirers requesting dates and one aggressive guy pinched him on the backside. Gary wanted to deck that guy. Talk about sexual harassment!  
  
The sound of Marissa's voice shook Gary from his musings. He arose from the chair. He still needed to take care of The Paper. "Mathilda" would remain his deep, dark secret.  
  
But maybe it's true what some people say that it takes a real man, a sensitive guy, to be able to walk in the shoes of a woman.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
